


Under Lock and Key

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: They were safe there –hewas safe there – and whatever happened would go no further than the locked door of Miss Fisher's bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> Well it's still today where I am, so Happy Birthday, Firesign! I told you I'd get to this eventually. ;)

It was always Phryne's bed. They had tried hotels, and once or twice his own bed, but Jack could never quite be comfortable there, so they went to Phryne's house, to Phryne's boudoir, to Phryne's bed. They were safe there – _he_ was safe there – and whatever happened would go no further than the locked door of Miss Fisher's bedroom.

He had never dreamed of such safety being bound up in the locked door of a woman's bedroom, in the securely fastened cuffs at his wrists and ankles that bound him to her bed, in the soft, heavy strip of silk wound round his eyes.

"Why does this feel safe?" he had asked Phryne, the very first night, before the blindfold had gone on, before she had unlocked the door, only for a moment, to let the other man in.

She had touched his face gently with the tips of her fingers, and then with the soft press of her lips. "Because you trust me," she had said, all trace of smirking seduction momentarily gone, "and because you don't trust yourself."

And she was right, of course. On both counts.

Tonight he knew the face of the third member of their party - narrow and pale, with a shock of hair as inky as Phryne's, with laughing dark eyes and oh, such a promising mouth... They had seen him performing, on the stage, at charity parties around town. Paolo, he was called - an Italian. Or a Spaniard. He was coy as to which. Probably he was neither, and hid a prosaic Cockney origin underneath layers of Mediterranean trappings, but he could definitely dance.

And as Phryne had privately determined, and repeated back to Jack, he had other talents as well.

"What do you want to do first, Jack?" Phryne purred, in between kisses from Paolo and little mews of pleasure as he ran his hands over her. Jack couldn't see her, of course, but he had always had a good visual imagination, and he had put that skill to a _great_ deal of use, in recent months. "Do you want me? Or him? Or...?"

"Your mouth on me," Jack said, swallowing. His cock hurt with _wanting_. "And him inside you. _Please_."

The begging was preemptive, part of the game. She would do as she damned well liked, and in her own time. And the waiting was its own kind of pleasure. Jack knew he would be attended to _eventually_ , but as to _when_...

Tonight, though, she did not choose to make him wait, as he discovered to his chock when her mouth suddenly engulfed his cock. The abrupt change from cool dry air to hot wet mouth was almost too much. _"Fuck!"_ he gasped, hips thrusting instinctively.

There was a light masculine chuckle from the foot of the bed. "Careful, Inspector," Paolo said. "You do not wish to choke her, surely."

"Not yet," Jack managed.

Phryne's retort, whatever it might have been, turned into a long moan before it had a chance of becoming words, and then Jack felt her hands anchor under his thighs as Paolo began to fuck her. Her little cries, muffled, reverberated down Jack's erection. His fists clenched and unclenched and his legs tensed, and his moans mixed in the air with Paolo's labored breathing and curses in Spanish, just under his breath.

Phryne suddenly stiffened and screamed around Jack's cock, and the pressure of her lips and the scrape of her teeth sent him careening over the edge. The head of his cock brushed the back of her throat and he spilled out with a helpless, animalistic sound.

He sank into the warm enfolding afterglow for a moment or two, while Phryne and her new toy readjusted themselves. Her lips on his, and then Paolo's lips on his, roused him.

"Open your mouth," Phryne said, and he obeyed. She slipped her fingers over his tongue, so that he could taste her, and he sucked gratefully.

"Open your mouth," Paolo said.

Jack, blinded and bound, turned his head towards where he felt Phryne's presence, as sharp as a shard of glass and as hot as an ember. She smoothed a sweat-damp lock of hair from his forehead. "It's all right, Jack. I'm here. You can do as he says."

"Yes, Miss Fisher."

He opened his mouth, and then opened it wider, and because of the angle of his neck, Paolo fucked his mouth slowly, so that Jack could feel every heavy contour and vein and suck the taste of Phryne's cunt from his shaft.

"You have a good mouth for this," the dancer groaned. "Si... si..." Then, sharply, _"Cristo!"_

The tang of his cum flooded Jack's mouth. Shamelessly, safe with Phryne nearby, he sucked Paolo dry.

"By God!" Paolo gasped, laughing, and putting his hand on Jack's forehead so that he could pull away. "You must have been a rent-boy in your younger days."

"Nothing of the kind," Phryne replied, her pride evident in the low, throaty feel of his words. "He's just a very eager student."

Paolo chuckled. "I believe eagerness like that deserves a reward, don't you?" His hand traveled down Jack's chest and stomach and gave his balls a light squeeze before ghosting behind Jack's scrotum and tracing his hole teasingly.

"Hmm... I don't know if I'm willing to allow that, Paolo."

"Phryne," Jack groaned, thudding his head back on the pillow and trying to inch his arse closer to the tempting hand.

"Jack, you've been very good lately, but the last time I let a man bugger you, you were no good to me for an entire day. And you know I can't allow _that_..." She flicked one of his nipples with her fingernails and he nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Phryne! For the love of God, please!"

"Come now, Phryne," Paolo argued. "He is asking so politely..." He rubbed his cockhead longingly against Jack's arsehole, causing Jack to jerk and strain at his bonds like a wild animal.

"Please! Phryne—"

Her hand on his cheek silenced him instantly. "What is it that you want, Jack?" she asked, her tone scrupulously gentle. "Tell me."

"I want..." His tongue flicked over his lips. "I want his cock in my arse. I want him to fuck me."

She let out a low growl of approval that did indecent things to Jack's erection. "Very well... on one condition." Phryne leaned in until Jack could feel her breath on his skin. "He can come. You have to wait."

" _Ohh_ , that is _cruel_ ," Paolo said, rather approvingly. "Do you agree, Inspector?"

"Yes, damn you! Phryne – Miss Fisher – _please—_ "

Her weight left the bed, and then Jack heard, over his blood pounding in his ears, the sweet jingling of keys.

She unlocked the cuffs holding his ankles, and his legs were bent back. Phryne's slim fingers, covered in oil, slicked over his hole, circling briefly before sinking inside him with practiced ease.

"Oh God," Jack moaned, long and low. She always insisted, whenever a man had him, on preparing the way first. It was her way of reassuring him that he was hers.

Then, as always, she settled herself at the head of the bed, where she could watch him as he was debauched, and hear the noises he made. "You're so beautiful when you're being fucked by a man," Phryne murmured, stroking his face lovingly as he gasped and swore and begged for more.


End file.
